X-Women
by dianaglampers177
Summary: An X-Men story set in a world where everyone's gender is flipped! Rated M for a couple of sex scenes.
1. Perfect Metal Skeleton

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

X-Women

By Diana Moon Glampers

Part I

Chapter 1

Perfect Metal Skeleton

Loga couldn't sleep.

It was a quiet night at The X Mansion, too quiet. Yet there were sounds, sounds of clocks ticking away. There were sounds of lights, buzzing a low hum. Autumn leaves shuffled in the wind from out the window. Then, there was silence, that loud, piercing sound that people perceive when they hear absolutely nothing. That was the loudest noise ever.

Loga couldn't sleep. She tried to close her eyes. She tried not to think about anything. She tried to relax. It was impossible. Her skin felt hot, like there was fire burning up inside of her chest. She couldn't stop sweating. It felt like a fountain, continuously pouring down her body. Whenever she moved, sticky, foul smelling water spread across her body. She was tired and her back ached, yet she felt like she had to move around. She was also hungry, even though she ate plenty that day. It was impossible for her to sleep.

"Damnit. Damn it all," Loga mumbled.

She sat up in her bed and lit up a cigarette. She looked at the time. It was almost 6:00 in the morning. Her alarm was going to go off any second now. Loga groaned.

"Might as well get up now."

She disabled her alarm and got ready for a long day of teaching students history.

-XW-

Loga arrived at her classroom. It was quiet that morning, but it wouldn't be in a few moments. She pulled some books out of her desk, along with lesson plans and grade books.

"What are we doing today? The Great Depression?"

Loga flipped through her notes. It was pretty in-dept. Stock market's crash, bull markets, bear markets, The New Deal, all the different programs that came with it… It made her head hurt.

"This couldn't have come at a worse time," she growled.

She could feel her muscles twitching, hurt blood racing. She began to sweat again. Then, she felt calm. It was as though all of the energy left her. Her morning class walked in, unaware of what their instruction was going through.

Loga saw some of the usual students that she taught. She'd even been on missions with a few of them as X-Women. There was Katie Wagner, often shortened to just Wagner. She was covered in blue fur and had a long, devil's tail. She stopped to talk to her instructor.

"Ms. Loga?"

She often went by "Ms. Loga". She wasn't too fond of "Ms. Howlett".

"Yes, Katie?" she said.

She did not feel like talking to her that day.

"Yesterday's lesson confused me a bit. It…"

"Can it wait until after class?" Loga snarled.

"…Yes, Ms. Loga."

She felt a little sad about doing that to Katie, but she did not feel like doing this today.

A few more students came in, one of them being John Grey. Loga had a soft spot for John. They'd worked together in the field before and had even saved each other's lives on a few occasions. John wasn't always sure of his telekinetic powers, however. They freaked him out at times and couldn't always control them.

Loga looked up at the clock and noticed that it was time to begin. She groaned.

"Okay, class. Today we're talking about…"

Before she could finish, the classroom's door slammed open. It was the problem student, Renny. She was often disruptive in class and always tardy. Loga didn't get along with her very well.

"Sorry, Ms. Loga. I… I was…"

"I don't want excuses, Renny. Now have a seat," Loga said.

"But… Ms. Loga…"

"Have a seat, or get out," Loga said.

Loga spoke her lecture. She talked about what life was like during the great depression, the economics, other contributing factors, the dust bowl… She started to feel bad about how she was acting.

"…And down in the cities, people wouldn't eat meat on Tuesdays because…"

Loga felt sick. She had to go.

"Uh… Class ends early today," she said.

Renny raised her hand. Loga ignored her. She needed to go somewhere. She didn't even know where. Loga let her primal senses guide her, off of the Xavia institute, out into the wilderness. She could feel emotion burning inside of her, an unquenchable fury. Someone was with her. That was when she knew why she was here.

"Victoria."

"Loga."

Victoria Creed, sometimes called Sabretooth, stood behind Loga. She wore a long, fancy fur coat, which blew in the wind. She gave Loga a smile, showing her shiny, adamantium teeth.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Loga said.

"Oh, I can smell you, Loga, you bitch. I can smell the bitch coming right off of you," Victoria replied.

Loga clenched her fist. Her metal claws extended from her hand.

"This is between you and me, Torrie. No X-Women, no Sisterhood of Evil Mutants. Let's go," Loga said.

"Eager for a fight?" Victoria said.

She took off her coat and set it aside. Her fingernails turned to metal.

"You know I am," Loga said.

"What a coincidence? I am too," Victoria replied.

Loga lunged at Victoria with both of her claws out. Victoria jumped out of the way. She sank her claws into her rival's back. She tore at her skin. Blood oozed out of her. Loga sliced across Victoria's face. She screamed in pain and dug her claws into Loga's shoulders.

"Go die!" Victoria shouted.

Loga slashed at Victoria's chest, hoping to get her heart. Victoria ignored the pain. She dug her nails into Loga's shoulders even more, right into the ball joints. Loga could feel her arms weakening and growing numb. It was a pressure point, something that she'd learned after years of practice fighting.

"Looks like I win this time," Victoria said.

Loga growled. She put forth all of her strength into her arms. She tried to stab Victoria, right in her gut, but was weakened. She fell onto the ground, the pain unbearable.

"You're so weak and pathetic, Loga. You know that?" Victoria said.

She opened her mouth. Her teeth glimmered in the sun. Loga stood up. There was an unstoppable rage inside of her. Her body was heating up. She could feel rivers of sweat pouring down her.

"It ends here, Torrie," she said.

Loga jabbed right into Victoria's stomach. She twisted her claw. Victoria's guts were shredded. She tried to get away. She was feeling fear, fear that she wasn't used to feeling. Loga was out for blood this time.

"Get back here!" she shouted.

Loga tore into Victoria's guts again. She was ready to drive her claws up into her heart. She was, until something stopped her. She could feel someone else controlling her body, someone moving her arm away.

"You did well, Victoria."

It was Erika Lensherr, Magneta, Leader of The Sisterhood of Evil Mutants. She held Loga's body, using her powers to grip her metal skeleton.

"Loga… Is it really that easy to find you?" Magneta said.

Loga growled at her. Magneta laughed.

"Either way, you belong to me now, The Sisterhood of Evil Mutants."

Magneta turned to Victoria, who was holding her stomach to stop her guts from falling out.

"Let's go, Sabretooth," the leader said.

Victoria groaned in pain.

"Don't complain. You'll heal," Magneta said.

She levitated Loga back to her lair, with Victoria close behind.


	2. Cutting In

Chapter 2

Cutting In

Mr. Munroe, sometimes called Storm, was in his office, reading old poetry. He was a strange man with strange tastes. He liked Edgar Allen Poe, growing tomatoes, and wearing leather underwear. Those were his three favorite things in the world.

"McCoy was right. Literature is addictive," Mr. Munroe thought as he turned the page.

Before he could continue reading, there was a knock at his door.

"Mr. Munroe?"

It was a student. Mr. Munroe put down his book.

"Come in," He said.

The student opened the door. It was Pietra Rasputin, a Russian mutant with the power to form a metal coating over her skin. She was an avid artist and enjoyed painting.

"Mr. Munroe, Ms. Loga was not in lectures today," Pietra said.

"Really? She's usually pretty serious about any job she does," Mr. Munroe said.

He stood up and led Pietra around campus.

-XW-

Katie Wagner was in her dorm, studying. It was a clean dorm, maybe even the cleanest one on campus. She tended to get worried that people would think she's a slob and ended up overcompensating. There was no blue fur on her floor. Her bed was always made. Her books were neatly organized on her shelves. Even her bathroom was spotless.

Katie was also a Christian, something that bothered her from time to time. Between the X-Women's extra dimensional travels, their encounters with physical gods, and other adventures, Katie wasn't sure if she could still believe in God.

" _On the other hand…"_ Katie thought.

She starting to try to reassure herself, until she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened. It was Moritz Pryde, who preferred to be called Shade.

"Hey, Katie. How's it going?"

Katie gave him a stern look. Shade was a sketchy guy. He didn't have many friends. There was Loga, his mentor; Pietra, his girlfriend; and a little dragon-like monster that he kept in a cage in his room. Shade got in huge trouble for using racial slurs and starting fights. He wasn't the kind of man Katie usually hung out with.

"What did you want, Shade?" Katie asked.

Shade sighed.

"I need someone to talk to," he said.

Katie gave him a disgusting look.

"Go cry to Loga or Pietra. I'm busy," she said.

"Loga's gone. She disappeared this morning."

Katie was unmoved.

"Pietra left me too," Shade added.

This caught her attention.

"Now why did she leave you?"

Shade looked distressed. He sat down next to Katie and stroked the fur on her neck, like she was a cat.

"She cheated on me, that whore."

Pietra did in fact have a romantic liaison with a man named Zajo during her time in Battleworld, fighting The Secret Wars. The event was a factor in her falling out with Shade.

"Katie?" Shade said.

He stroked her neck fur some more.

"Don't pet me," Katie growled.

Shade backed his hand away.

"Listen Katie, I know you're a busy person, but I need someone and you're the only one there for me. I've got nowhere else to go. Please."

Katie wanted to turn him away, but felt sorry for him.

" _He seems so pathetic, like a kid,"_ she thought.

She stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Let's go," Katie said.

"Where?" Shade said.

"Coffee. Are you coming or not?"

Shade was silent. He followed Katie down the hall and out of the dormitory.

Katie led Shade to a small café, one that was just off campus. The people running it were used to mutants of all different shapes and sizes coming in and buying their food and drinks.

"What do you want?" Katie said.

Shade looked up at the menu.

"Maybe a large frosted…"

Katie interrupted him.

"I only have four dollars. What do you want?" she snapped.

"…I'm not thirsty."

Shade sat down at a booth and waited. Katie returned with a small cup of coffee and a large frosted cappuccino. She handed it to Shade.

"I thought you only had four dollars," Shade said.

Katie groaned.

"I never did. Don't say such things."

Shade smiled. It seemed almost cute to him how Katie acted this way toward him.

"Lying's a sin, you know," Shade said.

Katie smiled for a moment before growling again.

"I'm not here to flirt with you. I'm here to talk. Now tell me what you wanted to say so we can all go home."

Shade started to speak, until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Moritz! Katie! I was looking for you two."

It was Mr. Munroe. He was in the middle of the coffee shop, wearing nothing but his black leather underwear. Some people were staring at him. Katie already felt weird about hanging out with someone sketchy like Shade. Being associated with Mr. Munroe was mortifying.

"Katie, have you seen Loga lately? What do you know about his disappearance?" Mr. Munroe said.

Katie spoke quietly. She could see people staring at her.

"…I don't know anything about it."

"Oh," Mr. Munroe said. He turned to Shade.

"How about you? You're always with Loga. You're practically her son. What about you?" Mr. Monroe said.

Shade shrugged.

"I don't know anything. I really miss her, though. I hope Ms. Loga comes back soon."

"We all do, Shade. I have reason to believe she might have been abducted. By who, though? Stryker? The Sisterhood? The Hellfire Club? I'm looking into it as best I can."

Katie wanted Mr. Munroe to leave. His choice in clothing was making her uncomfortable.

"Well, we don't know anything. So…"

Mr. Munroe interrupted.

"So you two can help me gather information. Come on Katie. You too, Shade. Drink down your coffees and get to work! Let's go!"


	3. ShadeowKate

Chapter 3

ShadeowKate

It had been a long day. Katie and Shade had spent hours looking for clues as to where Loga had gone and come up short. Even asking Professor Xavia to look for her with Cerebro came up with nothing. A few theories were thrown around. Loga could be off in another dimension or another planet. An enemy of The X-Women could have masked her location using some kind of psionic disruptor. Loga could even be dead.

Katie and Shade returned to her dorm room. They were both tired from everything that had happened.

"…All that work with nothing to show for it. This has been a crappy day," Shade whined.

Katie reclined onto her bed. Shade sat down next to her. He began to stroke the fur on her neck, like she was a cat.

"Please don't do that, Shade."

Katie smiled. She wasn't even sure why, but having her fur stroked made her feel good.

"You seem to like it," Shade said.

"I do, but please, stop," she said.

Shade moved his hand away from her and looked over at Katie's bookshelf. There was a sword at the top.

"What's with the blade?" Shade asked.

Katie sat up.

"…It's nothing."

"Really?"

Shade stood up and grabbed it. Katie grew annoyed.

"Put it down. It's really expensive."

"I thought you said it was nothing," Shade laughed.

He waved the sword around.

"Whoo! I'm Errol Flynn! Lookit me, Katie! I'll…"

"Put it down, Shade. Now."

Shade set the blade down.

"So, what's with the blade. Seriously."

"It's from Zorro," Katie replied.

"Zorro? You like Zorro?" Shade replied.

Katie put on an awkward smile.

"I love Zorro."

Katie secretly loved movies and books about swashbuckling heroes. She found their adventures to be fun and usually light-hearted enough to be enjoyed any time she wasn't doing anything X-Woman related.

"I had no idea you were such a nerd," Shade said.

She frowned.

"I'm not a nerd."

"I don't know. You collect replica swords. Collecting things is pretty nerdy," Shade said.

"It's not a replica. It's a real sword," Katie snapped.

Shade put on a smile, one that made Katie very uncomfortable.

"It's real, then?"

He picked up the sword and pointed it at Katie.

"Shade, stop. That isn't funny."

"Shade? Oh you poor, naïve little Katie."

Shade's body began to morph into something more muscular. His skin turned blue. His clothes disappeared. His hair turned bright orange. Shade wasn't Shade at all. He was really Draven Darkholm, a member of The Sisterhood of Evil Mutants. Once Katie realized this, she began to teleport away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Draven jammed the sword right into Katie's gut. When she teleported, she took the sword with her. Draven could hear her wailing in pain outside. She'd teleported to the hallway. Draven followed her.

"You're good, Katie, but not good enough," he said.

The hallway was empty. All the other students in the dorm were asleep. Draven saw Katie on the floor, bleeding. She started to scream, until Draven covered her mouth.

"You're coming with me. Do you hear that, you little bitch?"

Katie tried to bite his fingers. Draven was too smart for that. He bashed her over the head with his elbow.

"You want to die? Huh?"

Katie showed a weak smile.

"You wouldn't kill me."

"I've killed people before and I'll kill you too," Draven said.

Katie stood up. She pulled the sword from her gut and held her stomach with her other hand.

"I'm not above killing you either," she said.

Draven put up his fists.

"You're bluffing. You hero types are spineless and weak."

He threw a punch at Katie. She teleported out of the way.

"We're not a spineless and you probably think."

She slashed at Draven. The blade ripped across his body. He fell over. Draven attempted to get up, but Katie slashed him again, this time across the face. She let loose a flurry of strikes, each one more painful than the last. Draven screamed in pain. His healing factor wasn't fast enough to Katie raised her sword for the final blow, until she felt something stopping her.

"Katie, no."

Katie turned around and saw Professor Xavia behind her. She was holding Katie's arm with her psychic powers.

"Xavia, he…"

"Katie, no. We don't kill anyone."

She turned to Draven. He tried to get up, but only coughed up some blood and fell back down. A few of the other students in the dorm were waking up to see what the commotion was.

"Professor…" Katie said.

"Even if we did kill, we'd need him alive anyway. He could have valuable information."

"He's not going to talk. Besides, he's dangerous. We need to kill him!" Katie said.

Xavia gave Katie a stern look.

"Drop the sword, Katie," she said.

Katie released the sword from her hands, not because Professor Xavia forced her to with psionics, but because she knew it was the right thing to do. She grabbed Draven by his hair.

"Listen, shit-for-brains. I'm going to hand you over to The Professor. You can give you pain beyond anything you can comprehend. Now you comply with everything she says. Do you understand?"

Draven was silent. Katie growled.

"Do you understand?"

Draven started to laughed. Katie was infuriated. She smacked him across the face and screamed in German.

"Verstehen sie mich?"

Draven nodded.

"I understand."

Katie dragged Draven toward the holding cells, following the professor the whole way.

"Draven?" Xavia said as she led Katie toward the holding cells.

"What?"

"I had was using Cerebro earlier today. Why couldn't I detect you?"

Draven cackled.

"Read my mind if you want to know."

Xavia dived into Draven's mind. What he saw was horrific. There was an image of a naked man. Both of his hands were in his butt, stretching his rectum. Xavia felt sick.

"Like that? I saw it on the internet," Draven said.

"That's real mature, Draven," Xavia said.

"I've got more," Draven replied.

There was another naked man. He had a glass jar in his butt. The jar started to crack. Xavia turned off her telepathy.

"You're disgusting," Xavia said.

"Magneta gave me some strong mental training. She taught me how to deal with telepaths like you."

Xavia and Katie reached the holding cells, which were underneath the X-Mansion's dorms, in the basement. Katie dragged Draven in and locked the cell door.

"Tell me how you evaded my telepathy. Why couldn't I detect you?" Xavia repeated.

"Tell me how you use the bathroom in that wheelchair first. Do you have someone help you up and watch you pee? Or do you go in a diaper?" Draven laughed.

Xavia gave him a stern look.

"You're not getting any food until you tell me," she said.

Xavia began to roll her wheelchair away. Katie followed.

"What? I thought you said you didn't kill people?" Draven said.

"Go starve," Xavia said.

Katie couldn't help but enjoy this moment. Draven was angered.

"You hypocrite! You damn hypocrite! I'll kill you when I get out, you bald-headed bitch! I'll kill you!"


	4. Scotia Loves John!

Chapter 4

Scotia Loves John!

It was around noon, the next day. Renny was sitting with Scotia Summers in the campus cafeteria. They both settled on spaghetti that day, which was Scotia's favorite food.

"So, did you hear? Katie found a Sisterhood spy last night," Renny said.

Scotia took a bite out of her spaghetti.

"I know. It makes me wonder though, if Draven was posing as Shade, then where is he, really?"

Renny sat back and relaxed a little.

"Do you think we'll go on a mission soon? That stuff sure is fun," she said.

Scotia was about to comment, until someone else caught her eye. It was John Grey. Scotia secretly had a crush on him, but didn't like to admit it, even to herself. She tried to be serious and sometimes believed that she was above such feelings. She couldn't deny it, though. Scotia was a mutant, but on some level, she was still human, with human urges and human desires.

"Should we let John sit with us?" Scotia said.

Renny rolled her eyes.

"The guy's a weirdo. Did you hear about what he did last month?"

John Grey never felt like he was in control of his powers. His telepathy would sometimes go off at bad times. He'd broadcast his thoughts to everyone, like he was involuntarily screaming everything that went through his mind to everyone. The previous month, he ended up broadcasting to everyone that he was imagining various students and staff members naked.

John Grey sat down at a table, alone. He opened up his can of pop and drank it fast, like he wasn't enjoying it, like he just wanted to get out of here as soon as he could and move on with his life.

"We should sit with him," Scotia said to Renny.

"Fine. We'll go sit with him," Renny groaned.

Scotia picked up her plate of spaghetti. She stood up and stared at John. She wanted to help him, maybe even love him. She ended up so lost in thought that she wasn't paying attention to the floor. Renny tried to warn her.

"Scotia, look out!"

It was too late. There was an empty candy wrapper on the floor. Scotia tripped on it. She fell. She dropped her food. Spaghetti flew everywhere, onto the floor, all over her clothes, even on Renny's shoes. She tried to pull herself up, but her hands slid on the slippery spaghetti sauce. She whimpered.

"Renny?"

Some of the cafeteria was staring at her.

"You spilled spaghetti everywhere," Renny said.

Scotia tried to get up. Once again, her hand slipped on spaghetti sauce.

"Help me up? Please?"

It was humiliating for one of the leaders of the X-Women to be seen like this in front of so many people.

Renny backed away. Fear and doubt consumed her.

" _They're all looking at her. They're all looking at me!"_

" _They all think I'm a moron for hanging out with such a clutz."_

" _She can be saved by that white knight John, over there if she likes that shithead so much!"_

" _Just run away. You don't need to get pulled into this shit. Just run away."_

Renny smiled an awkward smile.

"I need to go, Scotia. Later!"

She ran.

Scotia started to cry.

"Renny? Come back! Help me!"

The people in the cafeteria stopped staring. They continued on with their business. Scotia tried to get up again. She got on one of her knees, but slipped on the spaghetti sauce.

"Need a hand?"

It was John Grey. Sure enough, he'd come to Scotia's rescue. He helped her back up to her feet and away from the spaghetti spill.

"Thanks. Seriously, thank you," Scotia said.

"Well, you looked like you needed help and I figured…"

He trailed off, like he didn't have anything more to say, yet his sentence was incomplete. Scotia giggled.

"Seriously, thank you. My eyesight never was that good."

It was true. Even if Scotia didn't need ruby quartz to keep her from blasting eyebeams at everything, she'd still need glasses.

"Scotia?" John said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Do you need to see a paramedic or something?"

Scotia grabbed napkin from a nearby table and wiped off her hands and face.

"I'm fine. Everybody has their clumsy moments," she said.

"You don't need anything?" John said.

She gave him a smile.

"Let's just go outside. Okay?"

"Okay."

John grabbed his can of pop and his sandwich and followed Scotia outside.

Scotia led John out to a courtyard. It was quiet there, much more quiet than the cafeteria. Scotia was a little nervous. She was normally only around John when they were doing something serious, like fighting The Sisterhood or training in The Danger Room.

"So… What's up with you? I never get to talk with you, Scotia," John said.

She stammered for a second before answering.

"There's a track meet today."

"Really? Against who?" John said.

"Some mutant academy from Britain. We'll win, though. We always do," Scotia replied.

"Well… I don't have much going on tonight. Maybe I could come?" John said.

Scotia's heart began to race. She didn't think John would actually be interested in anything about her.

"Really? Oh wow! Cool! It's at 7:00 pm, tomorrow," she said.

John smiled. He started to laugh.

"Sorry," He said.

Scotia looked worried.

"Sorry for what?"

"You look silly covered in spaghetti sauce."

Scotia was so wrapped up in everything that she forgot that she still had sauce all over her shirt and pants.

"I need to go change. Bye, John."

"I'll see you later, Scotia. At 7:00, tomorrow!"

"Yep, 7:00. See you then."

-XW-

Renny was in her dorm room, alone. She had a secret device, a magic communicator underneath her bed. With this communicator, she could speak with someone important, someone that Professor Xavia didn't know she was corresponding with. She pulled out the magic communicator and opened up a bubble. It was like looking into a window to Hell, a terrible, fiery place where she spoke with a woman. Her body was pale. She wore some kind of armor that covered most of her body, save for her head. There was a large red stone sticking out of her face, where her right eye would be. It was Ms. Sinister.

"Master?" Renny said.

Ms. Sinister was silent. She motioned Renny to go on.

"The time to strike is soon. I need you to send me the cap."

"It will come, Renny. Tomorrow, you will receive a package with no return address. That will be what you need," Ms. Sinister said.

Renny bowed to her.

"Thank you, Master."

Ms. Sinister smiled.

"You are very welcome, Renny. I look forward to seeing what you can accomplish.

Renny shut off her magic communicator and put it back underneath her bed.


	5. TGIF

Chapter 5

TGIF

It was Friday night. Everyone was out with friends and having fun, everyone except for Scamp. Scamp was not a happy mutant, though this was partially by choice. He wanted to keep himself isolated from everyone else. He had a power, a very strong mutant power. Scamp drained the lifeforce of anyone he touched. He could even steal the powers of anyone, so long as they were a mutant. He had been on a few missions with The X-Women in the past, but never enjoyed it. He'd much rather stay in his room and listen to sad music.

Scamp was in his room that Friday night, rereading his copy of _Winesburg, Ohio_ for the umpteenth time while listening to every funeral dirge he had on CD. On some level, Scamp enjoyed wallowing in his misery and angst. He was enjoying it anyway, until Renny barged into his room.

"Hey, Scamp. Whatcha' up to?"

Scamp turned to Renny.

"I'm reading. Can you please leave?" he said.

It was no secret that Renny was into Scamp. On her first day at the Xavia institute, she flirted with every boy she say until she say Scamp. It was love at first sight with her. Scamp was a brooding loner, the kind of guy every hormonally charge girl like Renny dreams of. The fact that he pushed her away at every opportunity only made her try harder.

"Leave? Oh hon, I can't do that," Renny said.

"Don't call me 'hon'."

Renny giggled.

"How about a game of cards?"

"I don't like games," Scamp said.

Renny frowned.

"Everybody likes games, Scamp."

"I don't think they're fun."

Renny pulled the book from Scamp's hands and tossed it away.

"I promise I'll leave you alone if you play with me. Please?" she said.

Scamp was silent.

"I'm bored, Scamp. Come on!" she whined.

"Can't you bother someone else? What about John? Pietra? Anyone?" Scamp said.

"John's at Scotia's boring stupid track meet tonight. Pietra's still researching crap with Mr. Munroe. Please, Scamp? Can't you play with me?"

"…Fine. Just one game, okay?"

Renny giggled. She clapped her hands while jumping up and down.

"Yay! Thank you, Scamp! Thank you!"

She started to lean in to hug him, until she remembered that touching him was a bad idea.

Renny sat down at Scamp's coffee table, which was in the center of his room.

"What are we playing?" Scamp said.

"Practice Poker," Renny said.

'Practice Poker' was Renny's way of saying 'Poker without any ante'. It would have been real poker, but Renny knew that Scamp didn't have any money and even if he did, he wouldn't appreciate her taking it through a game he didn't even like.

"Let's deal!" Renny said.

She handed Scamp his cards.

"Let's see… I've got two aces and…"

"Don't tell me your cards, dumbass," Renny snapped.

"Oh, sorry."

Renny smiled.

"No, I should say I'm sorry. You're not a dumbass, Scamp. Really. I didn't mean to say that."

When it was time to discard cards, Scamp found it a little suspicious that Renny dropped four of hers. He also noticed that he got a surprisingly good hand after discarding, three aces.

"Are you cheating?" Scamp said.

"Of course I'm not! Why would I cheat? I don't have anything to lose," Renny said.

She laid down her hand. A single 9 of diamonds. She giggled.

"This would be pretty good if we were playing lowball."

Scamp laid down his cards.

"I have three aces. I win," he said.

Renny picked up the cards.

"Well, I guess that's that," she said.

She started to take off her shirt.

"What the hell are you doing, Renny? I thought you said you'd leave."

"What do you mean? I never said that," she said.

"Yes, you did. It was the only reason I'd agree to this stupidity."

Renny finished removing her shirt. Scamp didn't want to say it, but he did find Renny to be attractive in just a bra.

"Please, put your clothes back on."

"I can't. We were playing strip, remember?" she said.

"We never agreed to that," Scamp said.

"We had to! I swear we did!" Renny said.

Scamp was starting to get uncomfortable. He didn't like the thought racing through his head, the thoughts of touching, kissing, and possibly doing other things to this girl in his room. He didn't like how he could hurt her with that touch. He also didn't like how aggressive Renny was getting.

"Don't you just want to squeeze these?" Renny said.

She fondled her breasts, as if to invite Scamp to do the same. His penis hurt just looking at this.

"No! No! Leave, right now."

"I'm not leaving," Renny purred.

She stepped closer to him. Scamp wanted to push her away, but had to hold himself back. She whispered into his ear.

"I'll suck your corndog. How about it, Scamp? I want your corndog so bad it hurts."

"No! I can't! Get away! Get away!"

Scamp tried to run away. He tripped, hit his shin on his coffee table. Scamp bent over, hovering just over him to keep from touching her.

"Stay still. I don't want this to hurt," Renny said.

"I already hurt!"

Renny pulled a pocket knife from her jeans.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Renny?"

"Take me to the fair, Scamp. I want the corndog, now."

Scamp didn't want to, but he knew that he had to touch Renny, if anything just to get her away from him.

"Get off of me, Renny. I really don't want to do this," Scamp said.

Renny giggled. She drove her knife into his pants, careful not to touch his skin.

"You leave me no choice."

Scamp pushed Renny to the side. With it, he could see into her memories, her thoughts. It all went by fast, faster than Scamp could perceive. There was something off about her thoughts, something evil. He couldn't quite see it, but knew that there was more to Renny than she was showing.

Renny fell to the floor, in pain from Scamp's touch. She dropped her pocket knife and cried out in pain. Scamp started to stand up, until he felt his pants fell down. Renny had cut into them, made them impossible to wear. Scamp tripped on them and fell down again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Renny had stood back up. She had a card in her hand, a card bursting with energy.

"Renny, don't do this. I don't want to fight you," Scamp said.

"I didn't want to fight you either, hon. But now I do."

Renny tossed her card at Scamp. The explosion shook his room. Smoke filled the air. There was fire, fire on the curtains, even some of the carpet. Scamp's coffee table was ruined, blasted to splinters. His depressing collection of books were charred. There was ringing in his ears, a temporary deafness.

Scamp tried to get up, but he was sore. He saw Renny approaching him, with her knife.

"Get away from me!"

Scamp tried to kick her. His coordination was off. His vision was blurred. He missed.

"Don't struggle, honey. You'll only make it worse," Renny said.

She dug her blade into Scamp's back. His skin was tough and durable. Renny charged her knife with kinetic energy to make it vibrate. With that, it could slice through Scamp's skin with easy. Blood oozed down his body. Scamp tried to pull the knife out, but couldn't. His body was weak. His vision faded. Scamp passed out.

Renny took a piece of Scamp's torn up pants that were on the floor and dragged him across the hall, into her dorm room. There was no one else there. Everyone had somewhere to be on Friday night. It was the perfect time for her to do this. Once Scamp was in her room, she closed the door and pulled down his underwear.

"Hehehe! Aw, what a cute penis."

Renny couldn't help but laugh when she saw Scamp's genitalia. It was small, but Renny somehow found it endearing.

"It's going to be mine now. Do you hear that, Scamp?"

He didn't answer, as he wasn't conscious. That was about the change.

Renny reached under her bed. There was a package with no return address, the same one that Ms. Sinister sent her. She opened up the box, revealing "the cap". It was a helmet, one that covered most of Scamp's head, but not his face. Once it was on, Renny spoke.

"Wake up."

Scamp opened his eyes. His mind could perceive what was going on, but he was not in control.  
"Let's test this thing. Scamp, raise your right hand."

Scamp could feel his body moving. It was as though someone else were moving him.

"What… what did you do to me?" Scamp gasped.

Renny didn't answer.

"Punch yourself, right in the gut," she said.

Scamp's body complied. He punched himself, right in the gut. Scamp tried to shout in pain. The mere act of speaking was like a fight.

"Oh… Ms. Sinister is going to love the results!" Renny said.

Scamp wanted to say something, about everything that had happened between them, about the revelation that she worked for Ms. Sinister. His body wouldn't let him.

"You make a good test subject, Scamp. We're off to Ms. Sinister's lair tomorrow. You'll really like it there."

Scamp spoke, unable to control his words.

"I know I w-will. I l-l-love you, Renny."

He didn't actually feel that way. The mind control helmet on his head forced him to lie.

"You love me? Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Renny said.

"I… I want…"

Scamp tried to fight the helmet's power. He didn't want to say what he was about to say.

"I want to… Renny, I…"

"Don't fight it, Scamp. You'll only wear yourself out," Renny said.

He couldn't fight it any longer.

"Renny, I want you to s-s-suck m-m-my penis."

Scamp pulled his pants down. His penis was fully erect, though purely because of the helmet.

"Oh, I would, Scamp, but you have such horrible skin, just horrible. You see, if you touch me…" Renny undid her bra, revealing her breasts to Scamp.

"…I'd die. So, you can't have this. See? See them? Tee-hee!"

"I w-want you so bad, R-Renny."

Scamp's words didn't line up with his thoughts.

" _You asshole. I would never have sex with you, not if you were the last girl on Earth."_

Renny fondled her breasts some more and yawned.

"Maybe some other time. Fighting you really took a lot out of me."

She got down onto her bed and snapped her fingers.

"Go to sleep, Scamp."

Scamp collapsed to the floor, motionless. His eyes were forced shut. Just as Renny had said, he went to sleep.


	6. Twister Sister

Chapter 6

Twister Sister

"Look at you, a disgrace to mutantkind! Do you see what you Did? Well?"

Magneta was angry. She was in the Sisterhood base, an unsuspecting old building meant to be torn down years ago.

"Do you see what you did? You jeopardized our entire plan with your foolishness!"

Morticia Toynbee, also called Toad, was whimpering in a corner. She'd broken the psi disrupter, the thing that Magneta had been using to prevent herself and all over mutants from being detected by Xavia.

"You ugly, clumsy, irresponsible… Eargh!"

Loga was in a cage in the corner, bound by twisted steel, courtesy of Magneta. She was watching everything from where she was.

"Just remember, Toad, that if you were not a sister of mine, I would not hesitate to hurt you. Do you understand?"

"…I understand," Toad said.

Magneta walked away, silent. Toad continued to cry. Loga wanted to laugh at her enemy in despair, but something felt wrong about it. Toad never was one of the more dangerous Sisterhood mutants. She had a long tongue, but it was never useful. She had acidic spit, but had poor aim. She could jump very high, but many members of the X-Women could fly.

Loga turned to Toad and spoke to her with gentle words.

"Morticia?"

She turned to Loga.

"What do you want, X-Woman?"

"I know how you feel."

Morticia crawled toward Loga.

"You know nothing."

"That's not true," Loga said.

She remembered when she jeopardized many of the X-Women's missions due to her recklessness. There was a time when she rushed in to fight sentinels without any planning, before anyone could come up with a strategy. There was another time when she attacked Juggernaut head on, to the dismay of Scotia, the team leader. She even got herself captured by The Brood once due to her carelessness.

"You want to know a secret?" Loga said.

She moved her face closer to Toad's and whispered.

"I'm just like you. I fumble everything up all the time. You know?"

Toad nodded. She wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"But listen Toad, The X-Women treat me better than that. They respect me as a valuable team member, no matter what. They recognize my talents. They can with you too," Loga said.

Toad whimpered.

"I have no talents. I'm just a hideous, worthless slag."

"You're more than that, Morticia. Just trust me, you are. You are special. No matter how worthless you think you are, you are special to someone, me."

Toad shook her head.

"You're lying, you dirty X-Woman. You're just trying to manipulate me with words."

Loga frowned. Toad saw right through her.

"I'm sorry, but seeing the way Magneta treated you made me so mad, like she doesn't understand."

"She never understands," Toad added.

"Exactly. You don't have to take that from her. You can use your acid spit to free me," Loga said.

"I'm not that dumb. You're just going to throw me in jail like you did Draven."

"I promise you, you'll be free. I'll tell Xavia that you helped me escape, that you're not like the others," Loga said.

"Really?" Toad said.

"I promise."

Morticia wrapped her tongue around Loga's restraints. Her acidic drool melted the metal. Loga was free.

"Thanks. Let's go," Loga said.

Morticia could have turned on Loga. She could have alerted the other Sisterhood members. She could have spat acid in Loga's face and strangled her. She could have even led her to a trap. Instead, Morticia let Loga lead her to the Charlene Xavia Institute.

-XW-

Hours later…

"…And that's when she freed me and defected. Now Professor Xavia, I'm telling you, Mortica Toynbee isn't evil anymore. She's changed. She wants to be one of us."

Loga was in Xavia's office with Toad waiting outside. Loga had just finished explaining to Professor Xavia everything that had happened.

"…She did break the psi disruptor. I should be able to find Magneta's Sisterhood easily now, thanks to her. I guess she could be useful to the team," Xavia said.

"So, is that a 'yes'?" Loga asked.

Xavia smiled.

"Tell Toad that she's welcome in with open arms."

Loga left Xavia's office. Morticia seemed anxious.

"Welcome to the team," Loga said.

Morticia was overjoyed. She joined The Sisterhood because she wanted to feel like she was a part of something larger than herself, to find a sense of belonging that she couldn't find anywhere else. This was her second chance. Now that she was out of The Sisterhood and with The X-Women, she could be someone again.

"Loga?" Morticia said.

"Yes?"

"…I have a stupid question."

"There aren't any stupid questions. What is it?" Loga said.

"…Now that I'm a good guy, can you make me look good?"

Loga wasn't sure what Morticia meant at first until she got a good look at her. Morticia's outfit was filthy and ragged, like it hadn't been washed in weeks. Her face was dirty. Her body smelled, not because of her toad secretions, but because she had no deodorant, shampoo, or anything to mask her natural stench.

"All you good guys wear snazzy outfits and have shiny teeth. Can you help me, Loga? Please?" Morticia said.

Loga groaned. She wasn't the most feminine of the X-Women, but she did know about basic hygiene.

"…I might be able to fix you up, maybe get you a uniform or something."

"What about makeup? Can you get me some makeup?" Mortica said.

"We'll see. Just take a shower first, okay? We can worry about a makeover later."

Mortica saluted Loga.

"Aye-aye, captain! It's off I go! To the showers!"

Loga couldn't help but smile. She admired Morticia's enthusiasm.

" _Maybe my flattery went right to her head. Or maybe she really is a good mutant? I'll give her a chance,"_ she thought.


	7. Stop

Chapter 7

Stop

Scamp was in his room, on his bed. He was conscious, but only barely. He was still wearing that mind control helmet, still unable to control his body, only observe what Renny commanded him to do.

" _How do I get out of this thing?"_ Scamp thought, referring to his mind control helmet.

He wanted to overpower it, to have a stronger will than the helmet and simply take it off. He thought about tricking Renny into taking it off of him, but knew that would require her to let him act or speak for himself, which wasn't going to happen.

"Hello! Scamp, are you here?"

It was Renny.

" _Speak of The Devil,"_ Scamp thought.

Renny sat down next to Scamp.

"I got some good info, Mister! Magneta's psi disruptor is broken. You know what that means, right? We can steal it from her and do follow through with Ms. Sinister's plans! How about it, are you game?"

"I-I-I am game," Scamp said, against his will.

Renny smiled.

"Cool! Now, how about we have some fun, hm? Let's pick up where we left off."

Scamp dreaded this moment. His mind control helmet made him act otherwise, but deep down, he knew this was bad.

"I love you, Scamp. Come on, do you love me too?" Renny said.

Scamp was forced to answer.

"I love you, R-Renny. I'd do a-a-anything for you."

Renny curled onto Scamp's bed. He stretched out beside her. She started to kiss him, but felt a sting once their lips touched.

"That's right. Your power is going to be a hassle now, won't it?" Renny said.

" _Thank goodness,"_ Scamp thought.

Renny smiled.

"You can't have me now, can you?" she teased.

"I w-w-want you so bad, Renny. It hurts."

" _I hate you so much, it hurts."_

Renny pulled off her shirt and threw it at Scamp. She began to massage her breasts from beneath her bra.

"This feels so good… And you can't have any of it," she said.

" _Why would I want it?"_

Renny unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. She massaged her breasts some more.

"These are so nice and soft… Too bad you can't touch them," Renny said.

"Please… P-P-Please let me touch, just once," Scamp said, against his will.

Renny laughed.

"I would never let you touch me. Never, you disgusting pig."

Scamp began to cry. He felt absolutely no sadness and had no reason to cry, other than Renny wanting him to.

" _What kind of sick scenario is this?"_ Scamp thought.

Renny unzipped her jeans. She wasn't wearing anything under them. She reached her hand down, deep down.

"Can't touch me. Tee-hee!" Renny said.

"I w-w-want you so bad. Please, Renny. I need you," Scamp said.

He could feel his penis going erect. It wasn't his choice. His mind, his body were all controlled by Renny. Scamp felt uneasy about this. He didn't like the idea of his penis going erect when he found nothing about this situation to be arousing at all.

"Show me what you got, Scamp," Renny said.

Scamp pulled down his pants. His erection grew even more. There was so much blood rushing to his penis that it hurt. He'd never been so hard before in his entire life. He wasn't sure what Renny was doing to his body with that mind control helmet to give him an erection like that.

"Doesn't it get any bigger?" Renny said.

"No. N-n-no. It d-d-does not," Scamp said.

Renny moved in close to it.

"I would be all over that dick if your skin weren't like it is. I'd suck it, I'd suck it so much, you'd be in heaven. But I won't. You know what, Scamp?"

"Because I am a d-d-disgusting p-pig."

"That's right, piggy!" Renny cheered.

" _Oink, oink you bitch."_

Renny began to move her fingers in and out of her crotch. She moaned with pleasure as Scamp was forced to watch.

"Oh, if only you could touch me, Scamp. If only…"

Scamp wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't. Renny forced him to watch every second of it.

"Does the piggy like it?" she taunted.

"I l-love it," Scamp said.

"Good. Because I want you, Scamp. I need you. This little piggy's going straight to market."

" _Oh. Hell. No."_

Renny reached into her pocket and pulled out a latex glove.

"I'm going to make you go wee-wee-wee all the way home," she said.

She put the latex glove on and grabbed Scamp's penis, which was so hard that it was sore. Scamp tried to make it go limp. He tried with all of his willpower to resist, but the mind control helmet was too strong.

"I want you, Scamp. Come on and say it!"

"I-I love you, R-Renny."

She touched his penis like no one had ever touched it before. Up until now, Scamp had never had any sort of sex with anyone. This was all terrifying to him, to see this woman force him to do what she wants.

"Faster… Harder… More…" Scamp said.

" _Stop! Stop! Stop!"_

"Your touch… Is like an a-a-angel."

" _Get your hands off of me, right now!"_

"I n-never want this m-moment to end."

" _Stop!"_

"Oh Scamp…" Renny moaned. "…I love you."

Scamp felt like his penis was going to explode. He could feel goo bursting out of him, more goo than he'd ever seen his body ever make.

"Oh! It's everywhere!" Renny cheered.

Scamp screamed in pain. It got all over his bedsheets, all over his shirt, and a little bit of it splattered onto his face. He kneeled over and cried.

"I'm sorry, R-R-Renny. I f-failed you."

Scamp really would have been crying if he could control his body, but not for the same reasons.

"I failed you as a l-lover and I f-failed y-you as a friend."

Renny gave him a concerned look.

"You didn't fail me. You were great."

"N-no, I w-wasn't."

"Scamp, I don't care how bad you are at sex. I will always love you. Always."

She put her clothes on and walked out of Scamp's room.

Deep down, Scamp felt awful. He was forced to do things that he didn't want to do. He acted out some kind of scenario that Renny had always dreamed of. He'd just lost his virginity, something he'd thought would never happen to him. He wanted to think something, anything to reassure himself that his mind was still alive from beneath that helmet, except that he didn't know what to think.


	8. Spaghetti

**Now that you know who the X-Women are, we can shift our focus to Scotia. She's going to be the main character from this point forward.**

Part II

Chapter 8

Spaghetti

It was after classes. Scotia was in her dorm room with John. They had been studying together for hours. It was a quiet night. Nothing was going on lately in their lives, save for an upcoming test in Loga's history class.

"…Okay, on to Unit 9. Let's review this one more time. In 1928…"

John yawned. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Am I boring you, John?" Scotia said.

"No, you're fine. Keep going," he said.

Scotia crossed her arms.

"You liar."

John never was the best at acting. He decided to come clean.

"Okay, Scotia. You win. I am pretty bored right now. We've been studying for three hours straight. I'm pretty sure we're going to ace that test. We don't need to go any longer," he said.

Scotia sighed. The real reason why she'd been studying with John so long was to keep him in her room. Any excuse to have him around was good enough for her.

"I guess we can take a break."

Scotia walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bowl of spaghetti. She put it in her microwave.

"You want any?" she asked.

John shrugged.

"Yeah, why not."

Scotia was secretly excited. She loved that she had something in common with John: they both liked spaghetti. John turned on her TV, and sat down on her couch while the noodles cooked.

"Mind if I watch something?" he said.

"Go right ahead," Scotia replied.

Scotia sat down next to John. It was a music video, one by Brittney Spears. She was dancing around in a schoolgirl uniform. John didn't want to admit it, but he found her very attractive. Scotia smiled.

"You think she's pretty?"

John shook his head.

"Nah. She's not my type."

Scotia giggled.

"That's nonsense. Brittney Spears is everyone's type."

"I guess I'm not 'everyone', then," John said.

Scotia giggled again.

"What about her outfit? Do you think it's sexy?"

John started to feel uncomfortable. He tried to think of what to say.

"I… Uh… Well…"

"I think she's hot," Scotia said.

John had to laugh.

"You think she's hot?"

"Yeah. I think she's kind of hot. I'd kill to have looks like hers."

John looked over at Brittney Spears and then over to Scotia. By comparison, Scotia was plain. Her body didn't look like a supermodel's and she always had large red glasses covering up her eyes. He wanted to say something, to tell her that she didn't need to compare herself, but Scotia spoke up first.

"What if all girls in this school had to wear uniforms like that? Wouldn't that be crazy?"

John started to think about Scotia in a revealing schoolgirl outfit. He started to feel funny. He didn't realize it, but he wasn't thinking to himself. He was projecting the thought through his psychic powers, unconsciously. Scotia saw it.

"Oh. Oh!"

She covered her mouth, a little shock by the image that was projected into her mind.

"John?" she said.

John snapped out of it.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I saw that."

"You saw what?" he said.

"Your thought. All of it," Scotia said.

John realized what he'd done.

"I am so sorry you had to see that. Really, I am. Please, I…"

The microwave's timer went off. The spaghetti was done.

"Let's just forget about it, okay?" Johns said.

Scotia was silent. She pulled out the bowl of spaghetti and served up two plates, one for each of them.

Scotia and John at in awkward silence for a few minutes until they heard something in their minds. It was Professor Xavia.

"John, Scotia, I need you two to meet me at The Blackbird. We have an emergency mission."

Scotia set her fork down.

"We can finish our meal later. Let's go," she said.

John nodded.

"Right."

-XW-

Scotia and John met Xavia in the Blackbird Hanger. Loga and Toad were with her. Scotia was surprised to see Toad in a training uniform.

"Wait, what? When did she join us?"

"I didn't want to be in The Sisterhood anymore. They're mean," Morticia whined.

"Can we replace her with someone else? What about Katie? She's pretty useful," Scotia said.

Xavia shook her head.

"Katie's still recuperating from her fight with Draven. Besides, I know she means well. I looked into her mind to be sure," Xavia said.

Morticia smiled. The members of The Sisterhood never stood up for her when Magneta called her useless.

Xavia began to brief The X-Women on their mission.

"About four days ago, Scamp and Renny disappeared. I located them using Cerebro. They're in some kind of dimensional rift, located a few miles south of London.

John tilted his head.

"How did they get all the way over there?"

"I don't know, but I know for sure that they are in danger. I could sense extreme duress in Scamp's mind. I think that who or whatever is holding him could be trying to interrogate him."

Loga cut in.

"It's going to be a dangerous mission, but I know we can handle it. What do you say, X-Women? Are you ready to go save Scamp and Renny?"

She held her hand out, as if it invite others to join her. John put his hand forward, on top of hers, followed by Scotia. Loga turned to Toad.

"What is this a bloody Rugby match we're getting ready for?" she said.

"No, it's team spirit. We're X-Women. We fight for each other. We protect one another. What do say, Morticia? Are you in?" Loga said.

Mortimer cringed.

"This is cheesy as hell."

She put her hand in the center. They all lifted theirs up.

"Let's go!"


	9. Brick by Brick

Chapter 9

Brick by Brick

The Blackbird landed in its location, an empty field just south of London. It didn't seem like the place for a dimensional rift. Scotia led the team out of The Blackbird, with John Grey, Loga, and Morticia close behind.

"John, can you scan the area for mental activity?" Scotia said.

John nodded. He began scanning. He could hear someone, someone in trouble.

" _Help me. Help me! Oh lord, please, please help me. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but please, help!"_

John recognized the voice.

"I can hear Scamp's thoughts. He's in trouble."

Loga extended her claws. She hated the idea of one of her friends in trouble.

"Lead the way. We'll follow you," Scotia said.

John led The X-Women through the field. They came to a large brick, half-buried in dirt. The mental sounds became louder.

" _Get this thing off me, please. Please."_

John sent a thought out to Scamp.

" _Hold on, friend. We're coming to rescue you."_

She turned to the others.

"Ladies, I don't know how to say this, but he's inside that brick."

Morticia gave him a puzzled look.

"How the hell is that possible?"

"Spatial distortion," Scotia answered.

Scotia had dealt with spatial distortion before. Some mutants had the power to grow and shrink, altering how much space they really took up.

"The dimensional rift must be here. Spatial distortion is common wherever there's a rift," Scotia said.

"How do we get in, then?" Mortimer said.

Loga grumbled. She wasn't in the mood for scientific explanations. One of her friends was in trouble and she couldn't take the thought of him suffering any longer.

"We break it open. How else?"

Loga grabbed the brick out from the dirt. Scotia tried to stop her, but it was too late. She smashed the brick against the ground. It shattered to pieces. Fire erupted from the brick. A large castle began to form, warping the space around it as though it were never meant to exist. The ground itself rejected it, cracking at its appearance. Scotia began to run. The castle was expanding, growing until it reached its natural size. She instinctively grabbed John's hand.

"Come on, John! Before we get crushed!"

She saw Loga and Morticia dashing in the other direction in the corner of her eye.

-XW-

Loga and Morticia ran through the field until the castle was finally finished expanding. Once it was done, Loga began walking toward it.

"Come on, Morticia. We have to find Scamp."

Morticia hopped next to her. She was giddy with excitement.

"Who do you think did this? Will we get to fight them? Loga, I promise I'll fight my hardest! I'll…"

"Just leave the fighting to me, Toad. I'll tell you if I need you," Loga said.

"But…"

"I don't want you to get hurt on your first mission."

Loga and Morticia reached the entrance of the castle, which was guarded by a portcullis. Loga tried clawing at it, but the metal was too strong.

"Right here, Morticia. I need you. Use your acid spit to burn a hole through this gate," Loga said.

"Aye-aye, captain!" she said with a salute.

She spat a large ball of acid at the portcullis. It burned right through it, making and opening. Loga climbed through it with ease. There was an empty hallway in front of them.

"Whoever hides in this castle doesn't have much security. Shouldn't there be a guard on patrol?" Morticia said.

Loga shrugged.

"There probably are guards. We just haven't seen them yet."

As Loga and Morticia walked down the hall, Morticia began to ponder who would have done this.

" _Who are the X-Women's enemies, besides The Sisterhood? I think there's Apocalypse. She could be behind this. …I hope not. She scares me. She…"_

Her thoughts were interrupted.

"I see him," Loga said.

Sure enough, there was Scamp. He was in a room, with the door open. He was lying down on a bed, motionless, with a helmet on his head. Loga and Morticia ran to him.

"Scamp, can you hear me?" Loga said.

Mortica tapped on the mind control helmet.

"I don't think he can hear us."

She pulled the helmet off of Scamp. He began to hyperventilate. Loga grabbed him.

"Scamp, are you okay?"

"I… No, I'm not. I need to go to a hospital."

"We'll get you some help. Let's go," Loga said.

Scamp held up his hand, as though to say, "Stop".

"Wait!"

Loga and Morticia paused.

"Renny's here too. But! She's evil. She's working for Ms. Sinister. You need to stop her."

Loga usually wasn't one to pass up a fight, but Scamp was more important to her.

"We can worry about traitors later," she said.

"No, you need to stop her now. She put me in that helmet, that thing that makes me do and say whatever she wants. Then she made me do these horrible things, these…"

Scamp started to cry. Loga leaned in to hug him, careful not to touch any of his skin. Morticia joined in.

"It's okay. It's okay. We're here for you," Morticia whispered.

Scamp just now noticed that Morticia was with Loga.

"Isn't she evil?"

"I didn't want to be evil anymore. Being evil sucks," Morticia said.

Loga hugged Scamp a little longer.

"We'll get you back to The Blackbird, okay? Toad can look after you while I go look for Scotia and John."

Scamp was a little uneasy about Toad looking after him. He felt as though his world were turned upside down. His friend, Renny was now his enemy. His enemy, Toad, was now his friend. None of this made any sense to him.

"It's okay. I'll protect you. X-Women look after each other," Morticia said.

-XW-

Scotia and John were also inside of the castle, looking for Scamp. John was scanning the area for mental activity.

"Find anyone?" Scotia said.

John heard something.

" _Oh, Scamp… What will I do with you tonight? What to do, what to do…"_

John began to run.

"I can hear Renny's thoughts. They're… Strange."

"Strange? What do you mean?" Scotia said, close behind John.

"They don't sound distressed. Something isn't right here," John said.

Scotia and John reached a large room. There was a table in the middle, where Renny was sitting. She was playing solitaire. She dropped her cards and stood up.

"Scotia? John? What are you doing here?"

"We came here looking for you and Scamp. We found you. Let's go," Scotia said.

Renny laughed. She picked up a card. It glowed with pink energy.

"I'm not going anywhere, you two on the other hand…"

She flung the card at Scotia and John.

"…You can go to hell."

Scotia and John both darted out of the way. The card exploded. The room lit up with light, followed by smoke.

"Renny, what is this? I thought you were one of us?" Scotia said.

She flung another card. Scotia blasted it out of the air with her eyebeam before it could detonate.

"I lied. That's what's wrong with you goody-goody guys. You're too quick to trust someone."

Renny flung another card. John caught it using his telekinesis.

"I never liked you much, you know that?" he said.

John flung the card back at Renny. Her eyes widened.

Boom!

She flew back, up against a wall. Smoke billowed from her. Her skin and clothes were blackened with ash.

"You're coming with us, Renny. You're telling us everything," Scotia said.

Renny stood back up. She charged another card in her hand.

"I ain't giving up just yet."

She flung the card, only for Scotia to blast it out of the air again. John lifted her with his telekinesis.

"Who's behind all of this?"

Renny was silent. John squeezed her.

"Oof! Okay, okay! Just put me down!"

John squeezed her with his mind some more. Renny started to scream, until she let out a huge, nasty fart. Scotia couldn't help but laugh. John joined her. The atmosphere was ruined.

"What the hell was that?" John said, cracking up.

Renny was embarrassed.

"This isn't funny. Put me down. Now!"

"John, I just got this crazy idea. Can you make her pee herself?"

"Well… I guess I could. Maybe apply pressure to her bladder…"

John used his telekinesis to push on Renny's bladder. She started to cry.

"It was Ms. Sinister. Now put me down. Please!"

Scotia shook her head. She turned to John and smiled.

"Make her poop herself."

"No. That's where I draw the line," John said.

"Come on, please? It'd be so funny!"

Renny was nervous.

"Don't listen to her, John. You're going to take me on that jet, right? You don't want me stinking the place up, do you?"

John nodded. He let go of Renny. She fell to the floor.

"We don't have time to torment her, Scotia. Ms. Sinister could be here. If we can find her…"

A voice from behind spoke up.

"You don't have to look hard."

Scotia and John turned around. They saw Ms. Sinister, standing in front of them. She held a machine in her hand, the psi disruptor. Just seeing her made Scotia's blood burn.

"Sinister! I don't know what you're planning, but it ends here!"

Ms. Sinister laughed.

"Oh, but you're wrong, Cyclops. This is where it begins."

Ms. Sinister turned on psi disruptor. John held his head in pain. It was like something inside of him was trying to break free. His mental body was tearing itself apart.

"John!"

Ms. Sinister laughed. Scotia turned to her.

"Turn that thing off before I destroy it!"

"Go on, then. Destroy it. The explosion will kill us all. I know I'll survive. You? Maybe not. But me? I've lived through worse."

"You're bluffing," Scotia said.

She charged her eyebeams.

"It runs on diluted plutonium. Go on and destroy it if you want to die in the fallout," Ms. Sinister said.

Ms. Sinister was immune to all poisons, including radiation. Her body was durable enough to withstand explosions too. John let out another howl of pain. Objects began to levitate. Bricks in the castle, Renny's cards, torches on the wall, it all started to float in the air.

"Turn it off! Now!" Scotia commanded.

She shrugged.

"Unfortunately, I don't know how. The Sisterhood designed this. I only had Renny steal it from them."

John let out another howl of pain. His hair began to flare up, like it was on fire. Scotia had never seen him like this before. Ms. Sinister began to laugh again.

"Scotia, you are about to witness the awakening of a sleeping god. I give you, the rise of The Pheonix!"


	10. Godliness

Chapter 10

Godliness

Scotia watched in terror as John transformed. His eyes, his mouth, his hair, all of it erupted into flames. He screamed an unnatural scream, a sound that mortals were never meant to make. Ms. Sinister turned to Renny.

"What are you doing just sitting there? Get a mind control helmet! Chain the beast!"

Renny tried to get up, but fell down, flat on her face. She was still worn out from her fight with John and Scotia.

"Get up, Renny! I told you to…"

John cut him off.

"You will be chaining no one."

John's voice boomed. It had a divine presence, like it wasn't him that was talking, but a god speaking through him. Ms. Sinister bowed.

"Oh! Phoenix! I… Uh… I wasn't planning on chaining you. Now that you have awakened, you are free to do as you please… Your godliness."

Phoenix sneered at Ms. Sinister.

"I want worshippers, not asskissers. Stop groveling."

"Yes, your godliness."

Ms. Sinister stood up. Phoenix growled.

"On your knees, mortal."

Ms. Sinister was outraged.

"But you said…"

"I told you to bow down before me."

"You can't just change your mind like that! I know what you said! You said…"

Phoenix growled.

"I grow tired of you."

He lifted Ms. Sinister up with his telekinesis and ripped a hole in the castle's roof.

"Go. Away."

A loud boom was heard. Ms. Sinister was gone. Scotia was startled.

"What did you do to her?"

Phoenix turned to Scotia.

"I flung her into the ocean, where I won't have to listen to her wretched voice."

Scotia was shocked. She knew that Ms. Sinister would survive due to her durability, but to almost anyone else, human or mutant, would have died.

Phoenix put on a smile. Scotia normally liked seeing John happy, but this time, she felt scared. It wasn't John in that body anymore. It was Phoenix. Large, burning wings grew from his back. He began to fly.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Scotia asked.

"To my temple. Do people not worship me in this time?" Phoenix said.

Scotia knew that no one worshipped Phoenix. People weren't even aware that he was a god. Scotia started to talk, but she felt Phoenix drilling into her mind. He barged into it, like a criminal breaking into a house. She was a little scared. She'd never had a psychic break into her mind so ruthlessly before.

"Very well. If they do not worship me, then I will show them my true power."

Phoenix started to glow with light. The ground shook. The room heated up. Phoenix looked like he was about to explode.

"Stop!"

John's voice cried out from beneath Phoenix's. He tried to suppress the god within him.

"John?" Scotia said.

John tried to move closer to Scotia, until he passed out. Scotia caught him and carried her back to The Blackbird, where Scamp, Loga, and Morticia were waiting for her.

Scotia rushed back to The Blackbird, where she found Toad, Loga, and Scamp waiting for her. Loga was concerned.

"Scotia, are you okay? What happened?"

"I saw stuff fly out through the sky. What was that?" Scamp added.

"It was John. He went mad. Ms. Sinister did something to awaken a god inside of him," Scotia said.

She set John down on one of The Blackbird's seats.

"We should ask The Professor. She's smart! She'll know all about this," Morticia said.

Scotia nodded. They all climbed into The Blackbird and flew off.

-XW-

Renny was still in the castle, exhausted from everything that she'd seen. She was alone.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

She tried to stand up, but her back still hurt.

"Anyone?"

She was all alone. She'd betrayed her friends. Her mast had been defeated.  
"Hello? Anyone?"

No one came for her.


	11. Run Away

Chapter 10

Run Away

It was night. Scotia was sitting in her room, worried. Professor Xavia said that she was going to analyze John's powers, his mind, everything, to figure out what was going on. Still, Scotia was nervous. Deep down, she loved John. She didn't want to see him in pain.

" _Ms. Sinister… What did she do to John? Can The Professor undo what she'd done? I hope so…"_

Soctia tried to get her mind off of John. She decided to walk outside, out to the track.

Whenever Scotia was feeling awful, like there was some inescapable feeling of worry that was bothering her, she'd run. It seemed silly, like she was only running away from her problems, but it really did help her. Scotia may have been an X-Woman, but when the world wasn't in need of saving, she was just like any other person. She had her worries, her fears, and her means of coping.

" _Faster… faster…"_

She ran through the night, at the Xavia Institute's field. There was no one else there. It was too late for anyone to be up, practicing sports.

" _Faster… faster…"_

Her mind was clear. There was nothing, only the road ahead of her, the road that took her in circles, the track. It was an endless loop of nirvana, the sense of nothing, release from worries. Release from life.

" _Faster… faster!"_

Scotia's body wouldn't cooperate. It had its limits. She had to sit down and relax.

" _I... I think I feel better."_

She was breathing heavily, covered in sweat. Scotia planned on resting some more, maybe even running until dawn. Thoughts of John started to creep back into her mind. Worry. Fear. What was that Phoenix, that destructive god living inside of him? Why was it there?

" _I have to keep going. I have to keep…"_

"Scotia?"

Scotia looked up. It was Loga. She had a can of beer in one of her hands.

"Scotia, what are you doing out so late?" Loga asked.

"Running," Scotia said.

Loga sat down next to her.

"Can't sleep?"

Scotia shook her head.

"I'm too worried, about John."

"Yeah, I'm worried about him too," Loga replied.

She took a sip of her beer.

"Can I tell you something, Scotia? Just a secret between you and me?" Loga said.

"Sure," Scotia replied.

Loga felt anxious about saying it, but spat it out.

"I love him, John. I've been hiding it for a while. It's not right, the kind of feelings that I have for him."

Scotia was shocked. She tried not to overreact.

"Isn't he a little young, though? Besides, you're his teacher," she said.

Loga took another sip from her beer.

"I know, I know. I feel sorry for him sometimes, though. All the other kids pick on him for his outbursts and broadcasting. I just want to see him happy, that's all."

Loga held the can up to Scotia, as if to offer her a sip.

"No thanks," she said.

Loga shrugged.

"Okay."

She finished the beer.

"I'd never tell him I love him, Scotia. Never," Loga said.

"Why?"

"He's too young for me."

John was 19. Loga was over 50, even though she looked like she was in her 30s. Scotia sighed. She respected Loga, but she also felt sorry for her.

"Hey, how about we talk about something else? What do you say, Scotia?"

"Uh… Sure."

Loga yawned. She drank the last of her beer and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Do you ever think about going off on your own?" Loga said.

Scotia thought for a moment.

"No, not really."

"Sometimes I think about seeing the world. I don't mean like missions. I mean like really travelling, for fun."

Scotia never thought about it until now, but she really had travelled the world, but never truly got to experience it. Just a few hours ago, she was in Britain, but she didn't do anything fun there.

"Where would you want to go, Scotia?" Loga said.

She thought for a moment.

"I guess I'd go to Alaska."

Loga knew Scotia, but not much about her past. She was born in Alaska, but due to her traumatic childhood, didn't remember too much of it.

"Yeah, I used to live up north. The lights really are beautiful," Loga said.

"I always wanted to see them," Scotia said.

Loga smiled.

"I want to go to Japan."

"Japan?" Scotia laughed.

"It sounds fun. You wouldn't want to go to Japan?" Loga said.

Scotia laughed some more.

" _I should hang out with Loga more often. She's a good friend."_ Scotia thought.

She thought about what to say next, until her thoughts were interrupted.

" _X-Women, come to the infirmary at once. We have an emergency."_

It was Professor Xavia. Scotia turned to Loga.

"Let's go. She needs us."

Loga nodded.

"Right."

-XW-

Scotia and Loga arrived at the infirmary. Professor Xavia was there, looking worried. There was a door behind her, a large metal door. There were muffled screams coming from the other side.

"Scotia, Loga, I figured out what was wrong with John," the Professor said.

Loga instinctively extended her claws.

"There's an extra-dimensional entity inside of John. It's been feeding off of his psychic energy for some time now and has just now awakened. This entity has taken control of John and is using him as a vessel."

Loga groaned.

"In English, Professor?

"John's been possessed by a demon."

Scotia was shocked.

"That's not true. He called himself a god, back at Sinister's castle."

"God or demon, we're getting it out of him," Loga said.

She pushed the metal doors open.

"Wait! Loga!"

She opened the door and saw John laid down in a hospital bed. There was a helmet on his head, the same helmet that Ms. Sinister used to control Scamp. Loga turned to Xavia.

"What's this?"

Xavia could feel the anger seething from Loga.

"It's a precaution. His mind began to surge with psionic energy. He began levitating everything. Tables, chairs, needles… It was too dangerous."

Scotia understood.

"The Professor's right. I saw him chuck Sinister over the horizon earlier. He really is dangerous."

Loga growled.

"Those things are evil, pure evil."

She walked toward John.

"Loga, don't let your emotions control you. Think about what you're about to do," Xavia said.

Loga ignored The Professor. She thought about the horror that Scamp had been through. She thought about what someone could do with him if the wrong people came in. She thought about how this power, this absolute power over someone's will could corrupt.

"I don't care."

She jammed her claws into the helmet. John opened his eyes. They weren't his normal eyes, but burning animal eyes. His hair lit up, morphing into unearthly, smokeless flames.

"John, can you hear me?" Loga said.

John stood up. He grabbed Loga with his telekinesis.

"Kneel."

His voice was monstrous. It sounded nothing like John. Loga could feel her body moving against her will. She bent down onto her knees and kneeled.

"John, what the hell are you doing?" Loga said.

He was silent.

"I told you, that's not John. It's a demon," Xavia said.

Loga tried to fight the force that was pushing her down. John pushed harder, pinning Loga to the floor. He turned to Scotia and Xavia.

"You, priestesses! I require a sacrifice."

Scotia's eyes widened from beneath her glasses.

"What?"

"A show of subservience, a tribute to my power, sacrifice," John said.

"I think you're mistaken. We are not your priestesses," Xavia said.

John scowled.

"I require human life. I must feed. If you do not give me what I require, I will not hesitate to…"

John paused. A horrible stench wafted through the air. It was Morticia. She hopped into the room, holding a large jewel.

"Forgive me, Lord Phoenix. I am your high priestess. I can lead you to your temple, if you'd like."

Scotia was confused. This was all too strange for her. Xavia tried to peek into Toad's mind, but she could feel John holding her back.

" _Do not touch my priestess."_

"Morticia? What is this?" Loga said, still pinned to the floor.

She smiled.

"It's Magneta's will. I'm going to carry it out and bring about a new age for both mutants and mankind. With the help of Lord Phoenix, of course."

John dove into Toad's mind.

"I see. You do have a temple for me. It will do, nicely."

They both disappeared in a flash of light, leaving only a smoke behind them.

John and Toad arrived at a beach. Toad cleared her throat.

"Lord Phoenix, your temple shall rise from the sea. Behold, mutantkind's greatest achievement!"

John watched as a huge chunk of rock rose from the water. It floated toward him, casting a shadow. It was Magneta's base, her real base, Asteroid M. John smiled.

"It's perfect."

Astreroid M hovered closer to John. A door opened up, revealing the interior, made mostly out of metal. Toad stepped aside.

"Go ahead, your godliness."

John flew into the asteroid's door. Toad jumped in as well. They were greeted by Magneta. She bowed down, almost instantly.

"Greetings, Lord Phoenix. Welcome to your temple."

John held up his hand.

"You may rise, priestess. Do you have a sacrifice?"

Magneta smiled.

"Why yes, I do. I offer up myself so that you may feed on my lifeforce."

John licked his lips. Magneta may have been old, but Phoenix was hungry. He craved human flesh.

"But first! I ask that I give you a gift, a small trinket as tribute as well."

She turned to Toad.

"Sister Morticia? Would you do the honors?"

She saluted.

"Aye-aye, Magneta!"

Toad hopped into another room for a moment. John frowned.

"I'm getting impatient, priestess. I hunger."

"Just one moment, your godliness," Magneta said.

Toad returned with a gauntlet, made almost entirely out of metal.

"We worked very hard to make this, Lord Phoenix. Put it on," Magneta said.

"Put it on! Put it on!" Toad said, bursting with excitement.

John levitated the gauntlet away from him.

"I'll wear it after I'm done devouring your essence."

He started to move toward Magneta. She activated her powers. The gauntlet flew onto John's hand.

"No, please wear it. I insist."

John tried to move his hand, but couldn't. Another metal gauntlet flew onto his other hand.

"What did you do to me?" John snarled.

"I have complete mastery over metal, Phoenix. With your power at my disposal, you will make humans bow down before their mutant masters."

Phoenix tried to pull the metal gloves off of him with his mind. More armor flew toward him. Boots, greaves, a cuirass… All but his head was covered in metal. John tried to peer into Magneta's mind, to try to find some kind of weakness, but couldn't. Her helmet blocked his powers.

"Let me go at once! I am your god!" John shouted.

Magneta smiled.

"I submit to no god, for they shall submit to me."

Magneta levitated the final piece of Phoenix's armor onto him, a mind control helmet. Once it was on, John was motionless. Magneta tested it out.

"Phoenix, bow down to me."

John got down on one knee. Toad jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"We did it! We did it!"

Magneta turned to Morticia.

"We're going to show the world our power. Set a course for New York City. Humankind will soon see what we mutants are capable of."

"Aye-aye, Magneta!"

-XW-

Timeline of Magneta's Master Plan

-Kidnap Loga, keep X-Women busy while psi disruptor and Mastermind Armor is developed.

-Have Draven infiltrate X-Women, keep them from finding out about psi disruptor.

-Ms. Sinister sends Renny in to infiltrate X-Women. She steals psi-disruptor and Mastermind Helmet. A minor setback.

-Have Toad infiltrate X-Women to try to take back stolen technology.

-Use psi disruptor to awaken John Grey's Phoenix Force. Ms. Sinister, despite her ineptitude, did this for me.

-Get Phoenix into Mastermind Armor. Harness the power of a god. Use said god to terrorize humans.

-Have them submit to their new mutant queen.


	12. The Summit

Chapter 12

The Summit

Scotia was in her room, alone. There were a lot of things going through her mind. She was sad, angry, but most of all, scared. Thoughts were racing through her head, thoughts about John, about Toad, about Loga.

" _She screws everything up! What the hell is wrong with her?"_

She wanted to go outside, to run to forget her worries, but it was raining that day.

" _She was the one who trusted Toad! Xavia too. What the hell was wrong with them? She's Sisterhood, for life! We should have locked her up. We should have…"_

There was a knock at her door.

"Scotia?"

It was Loga. Scotia thought about turning her away, but decided not to.

"Come in."

Loga walked into Scotia's room. Her eyes were red, like she'd been crying.

"I'm off the team. I quit," Loga said.

For a moment, Scotia forgot her anger.

"What? We need you, Loga. You're such a strong fighter! You…"

Scotia ran in to hug her. Loga met her with open arms.

"I screwed up. I always screw up. I think you'll be a better team without me."

"Don't say that!" Scotia cried.

Loga shook her head.

"No. I'm done. I've made up my mind. I'm no longer an X-Woman."

She broke from Scotia's embrace.

"I just wanted to say 'goodbye'. That's all."

She started to leave. Scotia ran after her.

"Wait! Loga!"

She turned around.

"Promise me you'll come back someday. Please? I love you, Loga. You're like a sister to me," Scotia said.

A tear feel from Loga's eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, Scotia. You're like a sister to me too."

She sobbed as she turned around.

"Maybe I will come back someday."

She left the dormitory hall. Scotia tried to keep herself together.

" _I'll never forget you, Loga."_

-XW-

Scotia was with Mr. Munroe and Katie, on the Blackbird. Xavia had already briefed them on their mission. They were to fly over to Asteroid M, which was hovering over New York City, and repel enemy forces. Xavia requested to bring John back as well, for possible psionic analysis. To Scotia, what really mattered was one thing.

"The Sisterhood has John."

She flew flew The Blackbird toward New York, above the clouds. That was when she saw it, Asteroid M. It cast a shadow on the clouds. Its face was rigid. Mr. Munroe spoke up.

"Scotia, it looks like there's no good place to land," he said.

She nodded.

"I'm going to jump out of the jet to help you. Maybe we can…"

A loud, moaning sound we heard, the sound of bending metal. Mr. Munroe started to hyperventilate. The walls were closing in. IT was his worst fear. Scotia tried not to get nervous.

"Okay. Let's go to Plan B," Scotia said.

She turned to Katie.

"We're going to abandon The Blackbird. Katie, I'll need you to teleport us out."

Katie was shocked.

"But I'll be teleporting blind!"

"If we stay here, we'll die. It's better than nothing," Scotia said.

Katie looked out The Blackbird's cockpit window. There was a platform on top of Asteroid M. She could see a door, complete with an airlock for in case Magneta chose to go into space.

"Okay, I can work with that," Katie said.

She took Scotia by the hand. Mr. Munroe was on the floor, gasping for air.

"Come on and get up, drama queen," Katie said.

He stayed there. Mr. Munroe's claustrophobia was getting the better of him. Katie bend over and took his hand.

BAMF!

Scotia, Katie, and Mr. Munroe arrived on the observation platform on Asteroid M. The air was thin. The winds were heavy. It was making its ascent into Earth's orbit. Scotia turned to The Blackbird, which was still in the sky, held by Magneta's power. It was bent, with large portions of it ripped apart. Katie covered Mr. Munroe's eyes.

"Thank you, Katie," he said.

The fuel tanks in the jet exploded. Smoke, flames, and shrapnel burst through the air. The remaining debris fell to the ground. The Blackbird was destroyed. Scotia turned to Katie and Mr. Munroe.

"Okay, here's my plan. See that door?"

She pointed to the door with the airlock.

"I'm going to cut through it with my optic beam. Storm, I need you to get my back. There could be a Sisterhood member on the other side."

Mr. Munroe nodded. Lightning surged through his hands.

"If anyone gets too close, I'll have them feel the thunder."

Scotia closed her eyes. She took off her glasses and opened them. A beam of pure energy burst from her eyes. She tried to be careful, tilting her neck just right so that she only cut through the door. She heard someone on the other side.

"X-Women! I knew you'd be here!"

Scotia instantly recognized that voice. It was Victoria Creed, Sabertooth. She broke down the door and walked right into Scotia's optic beam. Pieces of her clothes and skin melted away. She regenerated instantly.

"Where's Loga?" Victoria said.

She grabbed Scotia by the neck. She closed her eyes and braced herself.

"Where is she? I she'd be with you!"

Mr. Munroe blasted Victoria with lightning. She fell back from the force and dropped Scotia.

"She's not here, just us," he said.

Victoria stood up. Scotia put her glasses back on. She turned to Katie.

"I need you to keep her busy, Katie," Scotia said.

Katie was startled at first. She was an excellent fighter, but not on the same level as Sabertooth. She drew her sword.

"I'll try."

Scotia and Mr. Munroe ran ahead, into Asteroid M. Katie turned to Victoria.

"Oh, please. You're just a hairy little elf with a sword," Victoria taunted.

She lunged toward Katie with her claws out.

"Give me a real fight! I want Loga!" Victoria howled.

She slashed through the air with inhuman speed. Katie tried to parry Victoria's claws, but was too slow. She felt Victoria's claws rake across her skin.

"Come at me, blue bitch! I'm ready!" Victoria taunted.

Katie swung her sword. Victoria didn't even try to dodge the attack. Cold steel sliced through her skin. Katie tried to pull her sword out, but it was stuck. Victoria's skin regenerated around the blade.

"You… How? What?"

Katie had never fought Victoria before. Loga was always there to fight her. Katie knew that Victoria had a healing factor, but had no idea it was as strong as it was.

"Nice try, blue bitch."

She slashed her claws at Katie. She teleported behind her. Victoria wasn't ready for it. Katie grabbed her sword and kicked Victoria. The evil mutant fell to the floor. Katie's sword was free and in her hands.

"Call me 'blue bitch' again. I dare you," Katie said.

Victoria stood up. She smirked.

"I'm not afraid of you, blue…"

Katie clutched her sword. She was angry.

"…bitch."

Katie screamed. She slashed into Victoria's body, but it didn't hurt her. She regenerated herself faster than Katie could attack. Once Katie was tired out, Victoria slashed her, right across the face.

"You're pathetic. I want a real fight!" Victoria growled.

Katie stood up and tried to think. She couldn't defeat Victoria with her sword.

" _How am I going to do this? You don't have a team leader to strategize, Katie. You have to do it yourself this time."_

Victoria slashed at her again. Katie was quick enough to teleport out of the way this time.

" _What do I have? What can I use to my advantage?"_

There was nothing, only a platform on top of an asteroid, floating several thousand feet above New York.

" _That's it!"_ Katie thought.

She dropped her sword and ran straight toward Victoria.

"Come at me, blue bitch."

Katie grabbed onto Victoria and teleported. They both reappeared in the sky, freefalling back to Earth. Katie knew that Victoria would survive. After all, she'd been reduced down to an adamantium skeleton before and lived. A drop like that would hurt, but wouldn't be fatal to her.

"Goodbye," Katie waved as she watched Victoria fall.

Katie teleported back onto the platform. She sat down and rested, hoping to take care of her wounds from fighting Victoria.

-XW-

Scotia and Mr. Munroe ran through the halls of Asteroid M. They reached a locked room, guarded by Toad. She held up her fists to try to intimidate Scotia and Mr. Munroe.

"Oy! How did you two X-Women get here? I'll have you know…"

A strong wind knocked Toad out of the way. Scotia blew the door open with her optic beam. They'd reached the central chamber in Asteroid M. It was a large, mostly empty room with Magneta and Phoenix inside.

"X-Women… You're too late. The Asteroid will fall, the impact will kill millions. They will fear mutants and…"

Scotia butted in.

"Shut up."

She shot an optic blast at Magneta. She flew out of the way effortlessly. Magneta turned to Phoenix.

"Kill them."

Phoenix turned to Scotia, his body moving like he wasn't controlling any of it. His face was completely blank, like he wasn't feeling anything.

"Y-You shall know Magneta's m-might," Phoenix stammered.

He raised his palm. A stream of fire shot forth from his hand. Mr. Munroe, thinking fast, summoned a stream of water from his hand.

"I'll hold him off, Scotia. Take care of Magneta."

Scotia nodded. She turned to Magneta. There was a wild grin on her face. She was foaming at the mouth with anticipation.

"Fear me, Cyclops! Despair at my might!"

Magneta took a chunk of metal off from the asteroid's walls and flung it at Scotia. She darted out of the way, until Magneta picked it up again.

"Run away! You cannot escape!" Magneta crowed.

Scotia knew that she couldn't outrun Magneta's powers forever. She had to do something, something that would hurt, but would put Magneta in her place. She closed her eyes and took off her glasses.

" _Xavia… Forgive me."_

She turned to Magneta and opened her eyes. A burning hot stream of pure energy enveloped Magneta. She dropped the metal chunk. She screamed in pain. She fell to her knees. Scotia had to close her eyes and put her glasses back on. She didn't want to kill her, but it was her only choice. Scotia ran to Magneta's side.

"I'm not here to kill you," Scotia said.

Magneta growled.

"I'm not willing to spill a fellow mutant's blood either," she said.

Scotia helped Magneta up.

"However, I wish not to forfeit my plans. New York will be annihilated and…"

Scotia jabbed Magneta, right in the gut. She recoiled in pain. Scotia followed it up with a knee to Magneta's head. She finished it off with an uppercut. Magneta fell to the ground, unconscious and with a bloody nose.

" _That should teach the windbag a lesson."_

Scotia turned to Mr. Munroe and Phoenix. Phoenix was limp, his body unmoving, now that Magneta was knocked out. He had no will, nothing to do now that no one was telling him to do anything.

"Storm, I need you to evacuate this place. I know there's Katie, Magneta, and a couple others. Let me Handle John," Scotia said.

"Are you sure you can handle it? Once that helmet comes off, he's going to be pissed," Mr. Munroe said.

"I know, but…"

She clutched her fist tight.

"…I'm going to get him back to the old John we know. If I can't, then we die, together."

Mr. Munroe wasn't expecting this.

"Scotia, no. I won't let you do that. You're too much of a valuable member of The X-Women. You're…"

"I'm the leader. Go evacuate everyone. That's an order," Scotia said.

Mr. Munroe nodded. He started to leave, but turned around.

"Scotia?" he said.

She was silent.

"Don't be a hero, okay? Come back alive."

"I'll try," Scotia said.

Mr. Munroe left with Magneta. There was only Scotia and Phoenix left.

"John? Are you in there? It's me, Scotia."

She pulled the mind control helmet off of Phoenix. He growled.

"That infernal thing! It is not fit for a god!"

He tore the rest of the armor off of him, no longer resembling a metal monster. He screamed a loud, primal scream, a sound that was as unearthly as it was loud. He turned to Scotia.

"Bow down before me. I am Phoenix! I am no slave! Worship me!"

Scotia walked up to him. She was scared, nervous of what Phoenix could do to her. He smacked her across the face.

"You will burn for your insolence!"

Fire surged through his hands. Scotia stood back up.

"John, this isn't you. Come out. Please."

Phoenix scowled.

"John is gone. His conscious is but a memory. Only I remain."

"That's not true. I know you're in there, John. Come out, please."

Phoenix's face contorted. He smacked Scotia again, this time leaving a small burn mark on her face.

"I am going to kill you. You will be the reason why people fear and worship me," Phoenix growled.

He lifted up Scotia with his telekinesis. She was powerless to stop him. She couldn't even move.

"Don't do this, John. We need you," Scotia said.

"Stop calling me John!"

Phoenix squeezed Scotia with his telekinesis. She could feel her body being crushed by the telekinetic force.

"John…"

She felt nervous saying this, but it was now or never. Scotia spoke, from the bottom of her heart.

"…I love you."

She'd been holding it in for years, how she cared for him, how she thought about him, how she always dreamed of being with him.

"Whenever you're around…"

She gasped in pain. Phoenix squeezed her harder.

"…my heart races. I don't know how to act. It's like I'm covered in… Ah!"

Scotia's legs were numb from the pain. Her muscles were sore from the pressure.

"…it's like I'm covered in spaghetti, and I'm dripping it everywhere? You know, John? I love you. I need you."

"I need you…"

John let go of Scotia. He ran up to her with tears in his eyes. She embraced him.

"I love you, John. I always loved you," Scotia said.

"I… I love you too, Scotia."

-XW-

Storm successfully took everyone in Asteroid M to safety. The asteroid itself was destroyed once evacuated, thanks to a quick call to S.H.I.E.L.D. by Xavia.

The world was saved, thanks to the work of The X-Women.


	13. BONUS Epilogue

BONUS!

Epilogue

It had been seven days since he'd been excised of The Phoenix Force. It had been three days since he left his dorm.

John was in his room, on his bed, alone. He was thinking about everything that had happened, everything that he'd done. He couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty about everything. He sighed. He had books he'd rather be reading, shows he'd rather be watching, but something felt off to him, like she shouldn't be acting as though he were completely absolved of everything he did simply because he was "not himself".

John heard a knock at his door.

"Hello? Are you there?"

It was Scotia. She sounded a little worried.

"I'm here. Come on in," John said.

Scotia walked in. She closed the door behind her slowly. She stalled, trying to think of what to say.

"Are you feeling okay, John?" she said.

He wanted to lie. He wanted to simply say "yeah", and be done with it.

"I feel like crap," John said.

Scotia sat down next to him.

"People think I'm a monster, like I had this thing inside of me, and it…"

Scotia interrupted him.

"John, he's gone. We got rid of him. You're back to your old self."

She touched his arm. He pulled his away from her.

"John?" Scotia said.

She moved in closer to him.

"I love you, John. I really meant that. I wouldn't let anything like that happen to you again, ever."

John wasn't sure what to say. He tried to find some words, but nothing came out.

"I really meant that, John. I'm serious. I love you."

John had previously thought himself to be unlovable. Between his previous times humiliating himself by projecting his inappropriate thoughts and his time possessed by The Phoenix, John was convinced that his life was over.

"I… Uh…" he stammered.

Scotia looked into his eyes. He looked at hers, through her ruby quartz glasses.

"Do you love me too?" Scotia said.

All doubt left John's mind.

"Yes. I love you, Scotia Summers."

He kissed her. New thoughts entered his mind, replacing the old ones. He thought about Scotia's lips, her tongue, the smell of her hair, and the soft touch of her hand.

Once the kiss was over, Scotia started giggling.

"What's so funny?" John asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm happy, that's all."

John smiled. He felt a little bit better just knowing that Scotia was happy. She reclined onto his lap.

"John?" she said.

"Yeah?"

She felt nervous about asking.

"Can you take off your shirt for me? Please?"

John was a little surprised.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

He instantly regretted those words.

" _What the hell are you doing? She's asking you for second base! You want her, don't you? She's nice, smart, fun to be around, a decent 6/10…"_

"I'm only a six?" Scotia said.

John froze. He'd projected his thoughts without thinking again.

"Scotia, I didn't mean that. I mean, I guess I did mean that, because that's what I thought and… Uh…"

Scotia laughed. She crawled on top of John and hugged him.

"Hey, I don't mind. At least you're honest," she said.

John stood up. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. He felt a little nervous.

"What about me? What would you rate me?" he asked.

Scotia shook her head.

"I don't do numbers."

"What? But you're so good at math! Come on. Give me a value. Please?"

Scotia shook her head.

"I don't need to be validated by boner points and you don't either."

John couldn't help but laugh.

"Boner points?"

Scotia nodded.

"Boner points."

John sat down next to Scotia again. She rubbed her hands on his chest.

"I always wanted to do that."

She rubbed one of his nipples. It made John feel uneasy.

"You know about how in the movies, there's always this girl, with her hands all over a shirtless dude's chest? I always wanted to do that," Scotia said.

She leaned in to kiss him. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

" _This is getting way more sensual thank I'd expected,"_ John thought.

Scotia directed his hand onto her chest.

" _Sensual? I think this might be getting sexual."_

Scotia broke from the kiss and smiled.

"My turn."

Scotia pulled her shirt off. She wasn't wearing anything underneath.

" _Wow… I'd never seen breasts before. Well, not in real life. In porn, sure, but…"_

"John, I can hear you," Scotia said.

He cringed.

"I am so sorry. I try to think to myself more often. I promise."

Scotia sat down with John again. He moved in to kiss her.

"Oh, thank you, John. Thank you," she said.

Scotia had always dreamed of this. John kissed her all over. Her face, her breasts, her neck… Scotia began to unzip her jeans. She wasn't wearing anything underneath them.

"John… I love you. I'll always love you," she said.

She tried to pull down her jeans. John helped her.

"I love you too, Scotia. Thank you," he said.

She laid next to John, in nothing but her glasses. John wasn't sure where to go from here.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

Scotia didn't answer. She hugged John, sure to feel his skin against hers. They were soft and warm together.

"Scotia?"

She started to cry.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… I've dreamed of this moment. I.. I used to think about this when I was sad, when I was lonely…"

They held each other close and tight. John wanted to wipe the tears from her eyes, but knew that they were dangerous due to her mutant powers.

"John?" Scotia said.

"Yes?"

Scotia sat back. She moved her hand on her crotch and began rubbing it.

"Can you make my dreams come true?"

John sat next to Scotia. He looked at her vagina. He was a little afraid of touching it. His heart raced.

" _Okay, no need to panic. If all goes right, you'll be doing this with her more often."_

He put his hand on hers.

"Scotia…" he said.

He moved his hand with hers, between her legs.

"I'm going to love you. With my fingers."

He felt stupid saying that.

" _What the hell, man? You sounded idiotic!"_

He knew he was projecting his thoughts again.

"No, it's fine. Please," Scotia said.

She smiled to reassure him.

"I want you, John Grey."

John slipped his finger into Scotia. It was warm and wet inside of her. She twitched her leg when he pulled his finger out.

"Again, please," Scotia said.

John put his finger inside Scotia again. He could feel her moving, her muscles twitching. He expected moans of pleasure. All he heard from Scotia were heavy breathing.

"Am I doing it right?"

She didn't answer. Her body began to sweat. John pulled his finger in and out of her again.

"Scotia?"

She was silent.

"Am I doing it right?" he repeated.

"You're fine. Keep going."

A drop of saliva fell from Scotia's mouth. She moved one of her hands onto her chest, as if to feel her thumping heart. John tried putting another finger inside of Scotia, two at once.

"No, stop. One's enough," she said.

"Okay."

John continued moving his finger, in and out of Scotia. Her leg twitched again. John expected her to say something, but instead, she smiled.

"This is what you dreamed of?" John said.

Scotia wiped the drool from her face.

"I used to do this to myself, when I thought of you," she said.

Her movements became weaker. She began to relax. John knew that this was near the end.

"I'm done. Thank you, John. That was beautiful."

John pulled his finger out from Scotia's vagina. There was a sticky fluid all over it, dripping down his hand. A playful thought crossed his mind. He leaned in to kiss Scotia.

"I love you, Scotia. I'll always love you."

She giggled as John kissed her shoulder, until she felt something wet and sticky on her back.

"Did… Did you just do that?" Scotia said.

"Do what?" John replied.

"Don't play dumb with me. You wiped it on my back, didn't you?" Scotia said.

John broke out into laughter. Scotia joined him.

The End

-XW-

This story is dedicated to **ObeliskX**. Thank you for the story ideas!

To everyone:

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
